Locked In a Room with Crazy People
by Cometflight525
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and my OC are locked in a room, get bored, and decide to play Truth or Dare. This will not end well. OLD AND DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I have returned! This is a random little Sonic comedy that has NO relation to my other Sonic fanfiction. I will get to that one eventually...**

**By the way, I have an OC in this. Her name is Streak, she thinks Sonic is ridiculous, she thinks Silver is funny, and she thinks Shadow is cool, but also a tiny bit of a jerk. (Which he is) **

**Streak is my OC, don't steal.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic or any related characters, Sega does. I also do not own the iPod, Apple does.**

**Enjoy!**

**Update: Here, for your enjoyment, is...**

Locked In a Room with Crazy People Officially Licenced Drinking Game!

Every time someone says "Shut up Sonic!" take a drink!

Every time someone curses, take a drink!

Every time Shadow threatens someone, take a drink!

Every time someone is embarrased, take a drink!

Every time Sonic does something stupid, take a drink!

Every time Sonic yells "FREEDOM!", take a drink!

Every time Shadow acts psychotic, take a drink! (You know, like maniacal laughter...)

Every time the chapter starts with Sonic saying "Soo...", take a drink!

**Warning- Do not attempt with alcohol if you are under 21, get drunk easily, or care about your liver. The creators of the drinking game/story are not responsible for any harm caused by use of this game, included but not limited to:**

**-Choking**

**-Liver Damage**

**-Anything stupid that you may do under the influence of alcohol**

**-Insane laughter**

**-An extremely high drinks bill**

**-And any other harm that may somehow occur.**

Farali and I have tested this game. I do believe I lost. Badly.

"Soo... Who's bored?"

"Sonic, we are locked up in a small room with nothing to do! Obviously we are bored!" a blue female hedgehog yelled, looking like she would throttle him if she wasn't chained to the wall by her ankle.

"I was just asking! Chill out, Streak!" Sonic retorted. This quickly led to a yelling fight, with both of them going at each other crazily. Silver watched with wide eyes, obviously a little freaked out. The two of them seemed absolutly nuts. Of course, that was probably true. The sound of their fight was starting to get on Shadow's nerves.

"Shut up, both of you, or I swear when we get out of here I will kill you!" the Ultimate Lifeform yelled, shutting them both up. Now they looked very scared of Shadow.

"When we get out of here, I am going to _rip you apart,_ you freak." Streak maliciously hissed at Sonic.

"If you can catch me!" Sonic stage-whispered back.

Silver looked mildly disturbed at all of this. He decided to break them up.

"I have some entertainment!" the silver hedgehog called, unlocking his iPod. He brought up a truth-or-dare app and punched in everyone's names.

"...Didn't they take that?"

"Robots are idiots."

Silver started the game. "First up, Shadow! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." the black hedgehog growled.

"Okay," Silver said, reading off the screen. "Sing a song you like."

After singing, and enduring Sonic's hysterical laughter, Shadow wondered why in all the worlds he had agreed to do this.

"Sonic, your turn!"

"Truth."

"Would you ever have plastic surgery?" _This is a weird question, _Silver thought.

Sonic thought for a second, then stood up and said, "Nope! I'm-" he struck a crazy pose- "already gorgeous." he smirked.

"Sonic?"

"Yes, Shadow?"

"Sit down. Now."

Silver looked at his screen, his battery was still pretty charged. "Streak, truth or dare?"

"I'll pick dare, but I am _not_ stripping." she stated.

"Damn." Sonic whispered. Apparently Streak heard, because she threw her sneaker at him. "Don't be such a perv! Ugh, you are unbearable."

"So, you have to... allow another player to style your quills."

_Oh, crap._

Sonic was the only one who could reach her, so he did it.

_About five minutes and several slaps later..._

Streak's carefully styled quills were a complete wreck. She now had two that were spiked up, one that was pointing down, and two left and right.

"Where did you get that gel from anyway?" Silver wondered.

The blue speedster smirked. "Aren't robots dumb?"

"I hate you Sonic."

Sonic had just picked dare.

"Soo... Streak gets to give you a honey facial... hmm, no honey."

Streak got an evil glint in her eyes. "Let's use hairgel."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The robots on guard wondered what all of the screaming was about.

_Roughly fifteen minutes later..._

"I hate you all." Sonic muttered, his face covered in clear, dry hairgel.

Streak laughed at this, and Shadow could barely keep his I-don't-care face on. Silver wondered what he had done to be locked in here with these crazy people.

Silver's turn came. "Who's the best looking person you know?" he read for his Truth.

"I would have to say Blaze."

"Typical, you pick the one girl that likes you." Shadow snorted.

"Shut up, Shadow! Just because you have millions of fangirls-"

"That's because I'm awesome."

"Shadow?"

"Dare."

"You have to tell us a joke."

"...How... does the gingerbread man... make his bed? With...cookie sheets."

(Awkward silence)

"That was _lame_!" Sonic yelled.

_After several more hours of insanity..._

Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Blaze, Amy, and the Chaotix broke down the door, staring at Streak's messed up quills and Sonic's hairgel facial.

"_FREEDOM!_" Sonic yelled, running out.

Silver, Shadow, and Streak looked at each other.

"Let's never speak of this again."

"Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2: Again!

**Duh, duh, duhh! Here's the next bit, this time written by my friend, who'll I'll call Farali. Anyway, we have another OC introduced, Esmeralda Robotnik! Esmeralda (or Ezzy or Ese) is the daughter of Eggman, and friends with the Sonic gang. She's human, but has powers, and often appears as a hedgehog. Now, onto the insanity!**

**Disclaimer: Farali and I don't own Sonic. We wish.**

**Update: Here, for your enjoyment, is...**

Locked In a Room with Crazy People Officially Licenced Drinking Game!

Every time someone says "Shut up Sonic!" take a drink!

Every time someone curses, take a drink!

Every time Shadow threatens someone, take a drink!

Every time someone is embarrased, take a drink!

Every time Sonic does something stupid, take a drink!

Every time Sonic yells "FREEDOM!", take a drink!

Every time Shadow acts psychotic, take a drink! (You know, like maniacal laughter...)

Every time the chapter starts with Sonic saying "Soo...", take a drink!

**Warning- Do not attempt with alcohol if you are under 21, get drunk easily, or care about your liver. The creators of the drinking game/story are not responsible for any harm caused by use of this game, included but not limited to:**

**-Choking**

**-Liver Damage**

**-Anything stupid that you may do under the influence of alcohol**

**-Insane laughter**

**-An extremely high drinks bill**

**-And any other harm that may somehow occur.**

Farali and I have tested this game. I do believe I lost. Badly.

Well, after a few weeks of freedom, Streak, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all found themselves back in the same cellar, locked up by the robots again. They knew it was the same because they found small piles of dried hair gel everywhere. They sat quiet for an hour.

"You know guys… I have something we can do."

"Don't want to hear it Sonic!"

"Jeez Streak, did anyone ever teach you how to have an open mind?"

Silver sighed, not wanting a crazy fight to happen again, "What is it Sonic?"

"Well, you know how we played Truth or Dare last time-"

"I deleted that app Sonic."

"No, that's isn't it, I brought mine, and I loved that last game we all played so much that I bought the app."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Calm down Streak, it was just an idea I had. So, let's vote. Who wants to play?"

"Sonic?"

"Yes Shadow?"

"If you make me play that game I swear when we get out I shall kill you."

Suddenly there was a crash at the doors as something broke the guards. The a scream, loud and female, ripped through the room, "Where are my friends!"

Streak sighed, "Thank God that Ese is here."

"Yeah. Isn't she somethin'?"

"Shut up Sonic," Shadow growled.

"Ooh, Shadow likes her!"

"I SAID _SHUT UP_!"

"Shadow?" came the voice again from down the cellar.

Silver, who was going to hysteria from being in here with the psychos so long, gave a desperate cry, "Ese we are in here!"

"OH MY GOD!" The voice screamed. The sound of a lot of robots filled the cellar.

"So, wanna play Truth or Dare Ezzy?"

"Truth or Dare? Sounds fun."

"NO!" "NO!" Shrieked both Streak and Shadow.

"Sonic, what are they talking about?"

"Oh, nothing Ezzy. We played Truth or Dare that one time while you were in charge of questioning your father."

"I hated that."

"Ok, so let's play Truth or Dare. I'll punch everyone's names in."

"Time for our deaths." Shadow muttered.

Streak glared at Sonic, "I'm only playing on one condition."

"Okay Streak, what would that be?"

"Give Ese the phone."

"Why?"

"You won't read the actual questions and dares."

"Good point." Sonic tossed Esmeralda the phone.

Esmeralda stared at the phone, "Ok, it looks like Silver is up first."

"Truth"

"Who do you like the most of the people in the room?"

"I'd have to say you, being that everyone else has threatened me before."

"Aw thanks Silver!"

"Oh Silver? I'm tellin' Blaze."

"Shut UP Sonic!"

"Streak?"

"Truth"

"Aw Streak, you're no fun."

"Well Esmeralda, the last time I did dare here I ended up with Sonic styling my quills."

"Sounds painful." Esmeralda considered, reaching up to touch her own hedgehog quills that she was currently sporting.

"Excruciatingly"

"But Sonic isn't close to you this time Streak."

"Good point Silver, come on Streak, do it!"

"Fine Ese, Dare."

"Um… You have to have Seven Minutes of Heaven with the person next to you."

"Silver's next to me and there isn't a closet here."

"Fine then, it says that if we don't have a closet you have to kiss him."

"I hate doing dares."

"Just do it Streak!"

"Shut up Sonic, I'll do it!"

"Wait. Ezzy, can I have that for a second?" Esmeralda tossed him it, and he grabbed it and pressed something. Streak leaned over to Silver, and kissed him. A bright light snapped in the room.

Shadow looked at Sonic, "Did you just take a picture?"

"Yes."

Suddenly Esmeralda jumped and groped for something in her pocket.

"Hey, I have a text!"

"Great! Is it Tails? Can he come and break us out?"

"Um, no Silver. It is a comment attached to a picture… Aw!"

"What is it?" Streak whispered, fearing for her life.

"It is you and Silver kissing, and the comment is STREAK'S FIRST KISS!"

Shadow started laughing manically in the corner.

"So what if it is my first kiss?" Streak screamed.

"Oh, and Silver?"

"Yes Ese?"

"Evidently none of you guys brought your phones but Sonic and me, because Sonic sent it to all of us, including Blaze, Tails, Cream, Amy… man that is a long list… Sonic, you sure know a lot of people! Is that my hairdresser Mrs. Port…?"

"OH MY GOD SONIC I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Streak screamed.

Silver grabbed something, "Wait, I have my phone, it is turned off."

"Man, those robot guards are so _stupid_!"

"Aren't they Ese?"

Silver turned on his phone, and let out a squeal.

"OH MY GOD I ALREADY HAVE NINETEEN ANGRY TEXTS FROM BLAZE!"

Shadow laughed more.

"Oh Silver, I have one too!" Esmeralda chirped, "Man. She is almost sobbing on this phone. Oh, wait. I have a call." She pulled the phone to her ear, "Hello? Oh, Blaze! Hi... um… About that picture Sonic sent…" She put the phone on speaker. Blaze's voice filled the room, and Shadow stopped laughing.

"I can't believe Silver would do that!" she sobbed, "We've only been dating for two weeks and he's already cheating on me! My life is RUINED!"

"Oh Blaze, it…it's going to be okay!" Esmeralda talked quickly into the phone.

"No it's not going to be okay Esmeralda! My heart is BROKEN! I never want to see that lousy hedgehog again!"

Silver couldn't stand it, "Blaze it wasn't like that!"

Blaze shrieked on the phone, "NO KEEP HIM AWAY!"

Esmeralda cradled the phone in her gloved hands, and spoke into it with a soothing tone, "Blaze, he's telling the truth. We are kind of… held up and we got bored so we are playing Truth or Dare. Streak chose dare and the dare was to kiss the person next to her, which happened to be Silver. Sonic took a picture of them doing it, but let me tell you, neither of them were enjoying the kiss. And Streak kissed Silver, not the other way around."

To Silver's dismay Blaze then hung up the phone.

"Esmeralda?"

"What Shadow?"

"Do you know what I realized?"

"What is it Shadow?"

"Blaze just called you and Sonic texted everyone."

"You know what Shadow? You're really smart."

"Shut up Sonic, I'm getting to my point!"

"What is it then Shadow?" Esmeralda said, bringing back the attention.

"If you, Sonic, and Silver can all call and text people, why aren't you three doing that to get help?"

"That is an excellent point Shadow." Esmeralda then looked at Streak, "Streak, you've been awfully quiet. What are you doing?"

"Well, I have my phone too, so while you guys were chatting I decided to text the gang telling them we need help."

"Oh."

"Well, Ezzy, are we going to continue?"

"Yeah Sonic, give me a sec. I have the app on my phone too."

"YAY!"

After two hours of more ToD that involved peanut butter (Which Sonic had) a whip (which Streak had) a shock pen (which Shadow had) a bra (Which for some reason Streak and Esmeralda refused to give, being that they did not want to strip, but Silver had one with him XD) and a choker necklace (which Esmeralda had) and several other things, Tails, Blaze, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Knuckles broke in, seeing these things: Esmeralda's fur and quills were soaking wet (With water Thank God) and she was freezing cold (there was a draft), Shadow was wearing a dress (and the bra) a wig, make-up, and Esmeralda's necklace, Silver's face was coated in peanut butter, Sonic was tied up with the whip, and Streak had the shock pen taped to her arm, which then shocked her every ten minutes. After the rescuers spent twenty minutes laughing, they all left, but they would not speak of what had actually happened.

**Any comments? Leave em. I'll be sure to tell Farali what you all think!**


End file.
